one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Demoman vs Coach
Demoman vs Coach is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty-third OMM. Description Team Fortress 2 vs Left 4 Dead! Things are gonna go boom. Good ol' Valve! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Sugar Mill (Left 4 Dead 2) "What? Well I'll be your monkey's uncle!" Coach exclaimed, as he lifted the empty gas can. "This is some... outrageous shit." he added, throwing it away. He then caught sight of a spare on up the road. "Well I'll be damned." he smirked, wandering over to it. "NAY SO FAST YE GAS GUZZLIN' LARD BUCKET. AH NEED THAT FUEL MORE THAN YE DO FER YER BOAT!" Demoman slurred, as he wobbled towards Coach. Coach stood still, and then noticed Demoman was indeed reaching for his Grenade Launcher. "Aw hell no: Do not shoot- SHIT!" the survivor yelled, as the grenade flumped his way. Coach dived behind a basin, shoving shells into his shotgun. "This ain't gonna be good..." Lock and load! Fight! "C'MERE LAD!" Demoman cried, spamming grenades around the corner. Coach ran. Simply. He wanted no part of the exploding shit behind him. "UUUAAAEEEUUGH!" Coach wailed, as the blast's concussive impact launched him inside a trailer. He picked himself up, as Demoman stuck bombs to the door and blew it off its hinges. "SHIT!" Coach cried, ducking the blast, and firing several shells from the auto-shotgun. "YE'LL NEED MORE THAN CURSES AND FEAR!" Demoman shouted, as he stuck three more explosives on the door frame. "Aw hell no, boi-" Coach berated, as the blast carried him aside. He landed face first in a puddle of mud and gunk, but he dragged himself up and began firing auto-shotgun blasts at the mercenary. "YAH!" the Scotsman growled, as he took a shot right to the chest. He ducked around the corner, and Coach took the time to use his Pain Pills. "That'll keep me-" "GAHAHAHAHA!" Demoman laughed maniacally, cutting Coach off and spamming grenades down range. "Boy, you are wearing me out." Coach muttered, grabbing a Molotov. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Coach screamed, throwing the flaming bottle right down Demoman's location. The Scotsman rushed forwards, and Coach speared him to a side. They began raining fists at each other, before Demoman introduced Coach to the Glaswegian Kiss. (A headbutt, not an actual kiss fgs) Coach staggered backwards, and then took a glass bottle to the head. Coach stumbled backwards, and grabbed the nearest melee weapon. It was crowbar vs bottle. The pair yelled out as if they were noble gladiators, and they smashed their weapons into the other's head. Both men hit the floor... KO! ... But only Coach ever got back up. He clutched his head, and stared outside at the gathering horde and Witches. "Touchdown." Coach cheered. He then looked down at the dead Demoman. "This right here'll mess some shit up!" he admitted, taking the Grenade Launcher for himself. In a deafening orchestra of laughter and explosions, Coach fought through the mill. "HOW'D THAT FEEL, HUH?" he yelled, bashing a Witch through the side of a door. Who needed teammates anyway? Conclusion This melee's winner is: Coach!Category:Peep4Life Category:2019 Category:Valve themed Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:Gun Fights Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress themed Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees